


Big Red

by aromance91_0n_hiatus



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromance91_0n_hiatus/pseuds/aromance91_0n_hiatus
Summary: Ian shares his gum with Mickey





	Big Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm working on my writing style lol trying to get more descriptive and do some 1 shots. This is pure drabble no substance but it was a prompt suggested to me and I had fun writing it. Again not plot just a fun little snippet. XOXO

Ian sighed as he leaned against the cool metal of the bus stop shifting his body to try and get comfortable. There was already someone sitting on the bench or else he would have chosen not to stand. Sweat trickled in small drops down the side of his face as he stood there waiting. The bus was already 10 minutes late and he was feeling quite irritable. He was going to be late for work and his manager had already told him he was on his final warning. He shifted again letting out another frustrated sigh. The bottoms of his feet were aching from the walk over and his legs felt like noodles from the run he did this morning.

“Can you stop makin so much fuckin noise? Some of us are trying to sit in silence here”

He ran his tongue over his teeth clicking it in disbelief. Who was this guy and why was he being so rude? He turned his head to the side to eyeball the culprit.

The man looked about his age judging by the youthful glow in his face. His eyes were a shade of blue like an ocean at sunset. He had jet black hair, and skin like porcelin. Judging by the smug look spread across his face and way he was leaning leaning lazily against the bus stop wall arms folded across his chest he wasn't a talker.

“Well some of us don't have that luxery and have to stand. The fucking bus is late again I think that warrents frustration” he replied finally shoving his hands into his pockets and raising his leg to press it against the the metal frame he was leaning on.

He watched as the man sat up slowly and scooted his body to the furthest end of the bench.

“Sit your ass down then man. No one is stoping you”

His lips curled up into a small grin at the gesture, maybe this guy wasn't a complete asshole. He pulled his leg off the wall and walked a few paces over to the green bench and sat down. His knuckles rubbed against the fabric of his jacket pocket as he looked out at the street in front of him. Now that he was hear sitting down he felt more relaxed. His mind was still racing over what his boss would do when he showed up late again but at least now the aching in his feet was subsiding and tension in his back was fading away as he slouched back.

He was content staring at the people crossing the street. Trying their hardest to run across the busy road before the little man changed into a flashing red hand. He liked to watch people, he found it entertaining. He suddenly felt a prickle in the back of his neck and felt eyes gazing heavily upon him. He shifted to the side to face the man who eyes were clearly focused on him.

“Can I help you?” he said curiuosly raising his brows.

“You smoke?” the man replied.

“Yea but I don't have anything”

The man scoffed at his words shaking his head. “Relax princess I'm not askin i'm offerin”

He watched as the man pulled 2 ciggarttes from the wrinkled pack sitting next him. He happily accepted and was surprised when the guy leaned in to light it cupping his hand around the flame so it would spark up his ciggarette.

“Names Mickey.”

He took a drag of the cigarette pulling it away from his lips “Ian”

Mickey lit up his cigarette and placed his lighter in his pocket. He sat up resting his elbows on his knees.

“They got one fuckin job pick people up and drop em off. How fuckin hard is that am I right?” Mickey said letting out a small laugh.

“I know right. It really sucks because i'm probably going to fired for being late”

“Thats rough man” Mickey said bringing his cigarette to his lips and taking a drag.

“Yea it sucks but my boss is an asshole. Been meaning to quit anyways” he replied. He took a final drag of his cigarette and tossed the butt out into the street.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small red pack of gum he kept on hand. His mouth was so dry and smoking had made it worse.

“Can I bum a piece off ya?” Mickey said turning to look at him after tossing his smoke.

“Sure” he replied going to grab a stick from the pack. To his dismay there was only one left and now he felt like an ass. He looked over at Mickey who was patiently waiting with his hand out. Well one as better than nothing. He unwrapped the silver foil from around the stick and twitsted it until it broke in half in 2 awkward pieces. He laughed and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth turning to Mickey and dropping the twisted half piece of gum in his hand.

Mickey grabbed it with two fingers holding it up for inspection.

“The fuck is this?” he said with confusion.

Ian could feel the blush creep acrossed his face as he thought about how silly he was being. He should have just told the guy he only had one piece but Mickey shared with him so he wanted to return the favor.

“I only had one piece” he said said and popped his half in his mouth.

Mickey stared at him for a moment as if trying to see if there was more to the story. After a few more seconds of lingering he slowly placed to piece of gum in his mouth and leaned back against the wall chewing soflty.

“Cinnomon. I like it” Mickey said with a smile pulling out his phone. “What kind is it?”

“Big Red”

Mickey coughed loudly and slapped his hand down on his knee.

“You gotta be fuckin kidding me”

Ian face spread out in a wide grin as the words sank in. He would have never made that association he just liked the flavor.

The sound of breaks squeeling pulled him from his thoughts as he he stared at Mickey contemplating his next move. He stood up quickly watching as the rush of people scattered off the bus.

“Thanks for the smoke” He said looking at Mickey who was standing up and slinging a back pack over his shoulder.

“Thanks for the gum Big Red. Now how bout your number?”

 


End file.
